


Any Other Way

by MarbleWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sam Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Could be read as Wincest or not, Demon Dean Winchester, Gen, Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, Ruler of Heaven Castiel (Supernatural), Ruler of Purgatory Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleWolf/pseuds/MarbleWolf
Summary: Sam wanted Dean's body back. Even if Dean was dead. Crowley had some demon waltzing around in Deans body. Sam tips over the edge and decides, enough is enough. Season 10 AU. ONE SHOT.





	Any Other Way

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR THE SONGThis Fic was inspired by the song, “Any Other Way” by We The Kings. This will most likely be a one-shot unless it gets some positive reviews. This Fic was fun to write because it can be interpreted in different ways. It can be Wincest or Not Wincest. It can be Evil Team Free Will or Grey. 

Dean was dead. Sam was going to get him back. Fuck anyone who got in his way. Wait, hasn’t this happened before? Not like this though, this wasn't Hellhounds and seductive demon chicks. no this was… some demon prowling around in his brother's body. Dean was gone and some filthy creature decided to take his body. Crowley wouldn’t answer Sam’s phone calls. Sam was pissed. His whole body hummed with rage. Castiel begged Sam not to do this but Sam could see no other way.

This was always predicted to happen. Sam had the pretty Crossroads Demon in front of him. Her jaw was dropped open and Sam felt a dark pleasure seeing it. Sam didn’t have such dark emotions when Dean was around. It seems Dean kept him human in more ways than one. Sam felt the cold of Lucifer's Grace, hot demon blood, and his mangled soul thrashing beneath his skin. It itched horribly. And no… he hadn’t had a drop of demon blood in years. When he found Dean’s body gone, with the pathetic note, something broke within Sam. He didn’t understand it. Castiel said it must be a side-effect from all that Sam had running through his system. The Trials didn’t cleanse him as much as he hoped. Castiel didn’t remove all the Angel Grace or Cage scars and together they tipped him over the edge. And Lucifer's “hallucination” wasn’t really a hallucination to begin with. Sam would always have a connection with the Devil. So Sam used it as Lucifer once used it to torment Sam. Sam used it to drain power from his own personal generator. His powers came rushing back. His eyes were red. His mind was mostly gone. But this insanity wasn’t anything like the Lucy induced Hallucinations he had. No, this was… cleaner. Darker. Pleasurable.

And since he had the power, he was taking his throne. The demon staring at him was shocked of course. Sam found it hilarious. His whole body trembled, his blood pumping his insanity to his brain.

“Wh… what?” the demon stuttered.

Sam leaned forward, gripping Ruby's knife. “I want the throne. It’s mine. The Boy King and all that shit. Right?”

The demon shifted from foot to foot. “I… I don’t know how to help.”

“Take me to Crowley. Now.” Sam’s voice wasn’t shouting. Shouting would get him no where. He was taking a page out of Lucifer's book. Soft, affectionate, coos but make yourself as big as possible.

The demon nodded frantically, looking into the red eyes. He grinned, his teeth bared, the small demon reached out and took his hand. Demon travel was different than flying. It was rougher, not as gentle. It was unpleasant. Sam breathed a sigh of relief when they landed and looked up at the world around him. It was night, stars twinkling in the sky. Sam turned to the bustling pub that was crawling with demons and sleazy humans, Sam grinned. Perfect.

“He’s in there. But I don’t want to be caught in the Crossfire sooo…” the demon disappeared and Sam scoffed softly. Demons had no balls. Only a sparse few, like Meg. Sam could use her right now.

Sam approached the pub, tossing his hands up to force everyone aside. Fire danced under his feet and his blood hummed in a song-like way. Sam’s steps were slow, his dark clothes whipped around him. His red eyes caught everyone’s attention and Sam's mouth curled. Two figures stood near a stage, they turned as Sam forced his way through the crowd, walking with a dark Grace.

“Crowley!” Sam boomed, his voice loud, with a sweep of his hand all music, and outside noise cut off. The humans fell to the floor, don’t worry… they were just unconscious. At least… Sam thought so.

The two figures turned and Sam laid eyes upon his brother. Sam’s voice rumbled as he looked to Crowley. “I demand you hand over the Throne of Hell. It is mine. And if you refuse, the penalty is death.”

“Sam. What. Did. You. Do?” Dean demanded. Crowley looked flabbergasted. Dean approached his brother. Sam snarled, shooting a hand out and grabbing Dean's demon essence.

“That’s not Sam.” “You're not Dean.” Crowley and Sam said at the same time. Sam grinned at Crowley's words.

“Oh… it’s all me. I’m just borrowing some power. Who do you see me as? Azazel? Any of the demons that possessed me? Or the ones I drank dry? Or perhaps good ole Lucifer? Or maybe the crazy angel Gadreel?” Sam sneered.

Dean actually looked scared. His human side screamed in horror. His demonic side was thrashing under the feel of Sam’s power holding him in place. Dean bow appreciated Sam’s full power. “Sam, its me! Really! The Mark turned me into a demon.”

Sam turned his red gaze to Dean. “Then why did you run from me?”

Dean rolled his eyes, gasping when the fist tightened. “I don’t know. I should have known that you would do something like this. It’s Ruby all over again.” Dean scolded himself, why did he say that?

Sam cackled and Dean was stunned when the fist released him. “AH it is you.” Sam cocked his head and looked to Crowley, who he held under his other clenched fist. “What do you say, Crowley, your throne? Or your life?”

“Ok! Alright, Moose! Have the throne!” Crowley shouted. Sam smirked and with a wrench of his hand, tossed Crowley back into Hell.

Sam looked over the remaining demons. “Spread the word! There is a new King Of Hell. And if anyone wants to have a go with me… tell them who I am.”

Sam spread his borrowed wings and snatched up his brother before taking flight. Sam and Dean grasped each other tightly and Sam could breathe once again… his everything had been returned to him. Dean would stay by his side for all eternity.

Sam was going to rebuild all of the worlds. He would start with Hell, then to Heaven and Purgatory. He would be the most powerful being on Earth when he was through. Screw fate, the angels and demons, he was going to do everything himself. He would restore Castiel and have his finger puppet in heaven. He would be King of Hell. And Dean would be Purgatory's Master. Every realm under Sam’s control essentially. Sam thought it to be a brilliant plan and even Lucifer had to say it had merit. The worlds wouldn’t know what hit them. For now, he and Dean would dance atop Hell’s flames.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a Kudos and a review if you liked it. If people demand more, I'll come up with a short series of stories for this


End file.
